


Love Me Harder

by pottahmalfoy



Series: Draco's Daddy Harry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Choking, Cock Slut Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Jealous Harry, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Harry, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, bad draco malfoy making harry jealous, drarry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: Draco crossed a step he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco's Daddy Harry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/gifts).



> Hello Dahlia! ♡ This is your drarry pills. Thank you for waiting patiently! Enjoy! :)
> 
> P.S. I really love your comments ♡

"What did you do?" a voice resounded throughout the room. Seriously seductive and deliciously terrifying if you're not Draco.

But Draco is Draco. A jealous and possessive daddy is his flavor. His signature meal. His dessert.

So, with the emerald blindfold wrapped around his eyes as not to see Harry and his sexual prowess, he breathed deeply. He relied on his other senses to know what Harry is doing and where he is. 

His voice came from his left, the left of the bed his wrists are currently tied in, his feet spread apart as he felt his cock dripped that wet heat, sliding down his erection to his hole to the bed.

He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning and begging to Daddy. He's angry and it's Draco's fault. His fault. And he loves it. Loves to drive Harry mad, gritting his teeth, clenching his jaw, see rough eye with the hardest intention.

Love his words. Love everything. Especially love it rough.

"What did you do, baby boy?" Harry asked again followed by a sound.

Fuck.

Whip. Harry is holding a whip and Draco knows he's about to be loved harder. Fuck. He arched his back and his feet tremble. It's always a torture whenever Harry talks and not touch him. Always a pain when he can't feel his hands around him. 

"I-i—

He started and then moaned. He whimpered after and gasp. The delectable expectation of what he's about to get ringing through his ears, buzzing through his nerves and leaking through his precome.

He wanna touch Harry so bad. Suck him. Get him and himself of. Be called a good boy even if he was the brattiest person to ever walk the Wizarding World.

He wanna get taken care of, in those arms, possessive and protecting around him and his cock comforting his insides, touching his sensitive bundles.

Harry didn't speak and waited for Draco to tell him what he had done. That one step he shouldn't cross. One step he shouldn't touched. One step he shouldn't do and yet did. He always do.

Although Harry doesn't always appreciate Draco's ways to rile and anger him, he loves what he does to remind Draco whose name he is only allowed to speak of, whether it be in the bedroom or outside. There's only one word. One name he should moan as he make him comes.

And that is him.

Harry. Harry is what he should be calling out, for help, for care, for everything that Draco needs. Harry wants to make him feel he's the only one and yet, his baby boy, doesn't do the same.

What is it he did? Harry wanted to hear it from him. 

"I-i talked to a boy"

That isn't an issue really. After all, Harry knew Draco have to socialize so it's not much of a problem. But what was it he really did that lead them to where they are now?

"D-daddy", his baby moaned, his back arching so high, his legs trembling obviously. It was a stunning sight. This view, this view is only for him. For Harry.

"Daddy p-please" Draco started to beg. He cannot handle it anymore. All he wants is his Daddy and his ravishing ways. Give him what he deserves, even if it wasn't what he's worth of.

So desperate. So desperate for Daddy.

There wasn't a sound, even the whip stayed silent and Draco realized he had to answer his question.

"I-i kissed him on his cheek" he finished and gasped because there was an immediate smack on his legs and he moaned and leaked some more.

Harry clicked his tongue and whipped him again, on the other leg this time and he moaned out Daddy's name. He bit his lip so hard it will bleed but it doesn't matter.

He wants to be pounded hard, rough, and unsympathetic thrusts as Harry gets his claim.

"What did you forget, sweetheart?" Harry asked slowly as his slid the whip up and down Draco's sides. The feelings are overflowing the bucket of desire he has for Harry.

He long to touch his skin, feel Harry's hot mouth.

"I b-belong to you, Daddy" he moaned out and Harry chuckled at that needy sound that came with it.

That's right. Draco is his. His baby boy.

He smacked the whip at Draco's hard nipple who groaned loudly, his hands tugging at the tie desperately as he continuously tried to call him.

"Daddy, d-daddy please"

Harry smirked. So, he began with his known pleas again. But why would he listen? This isn't about his needs, isn't it?

"Baby boy, why do you love to make me jealous?" Harry faked a sad tone, he bent his body and blow an air in Draco's ear who turned his head and groaned.

"Daddy" he whispered.

"Why do you love to rile me up?" Harry whispered back, the whip continued with its slow torture. He redirected it to Draco's cock and lightly smacked it and Draco cried out.

"Please, p-please, please. Oooh. Daddy" Draco called, eyes looking at the darkness that the blindfold provided for him. His breathing getting heavier in each second that passes.

"I've told you many times, baby boy" Harry paused and gave him a kiss on his jaw.

"Tell me and I will fuck you just as hard you want it to be" Harry's voice was full of sexy coldness and pleasingly rough tone.

They both knew they are ready to pounce one another. If Draco wasn't confined in the ties on his wrist, he will ride him until he faints. If Harry isn't punishing him, he will thrust into him relentlessly. Remind him what he always tell him and show him what he always think of.

"You've done many things, baby and I always spoil you mercilessly" 

"Da-daddy... hmmm, daddy, p-please"

Harry hummed at the back of his throat and continued with his purely sexual words, no indication of sweet phrases of love. 

He threw the whip someone and his hands immediately found Draco's nipples and tugged on it and rolling the bud between his fingers, soft.

"I can fuck you wherever you want, whenever you want. Put you where you belong and remind you who you belong to"

"Aah! P-please, please"

Draco is so needy and desperate already. His cock dripping, producing an excessive amount than necessary. He imagine his daddy fucking him like he always did but harder.

"I can spank you, whip you, and hurt you delicious. Have you moaning like a slut you are for me, and only for me" his tone firmer and darker and Draco loved it. He loved it so much.

"You are a bad boy, Draco. So bad for Daddy", he always love it whenever Harry refers to himself like that.

"Daddy. Please, n-need you. Need you so bad" Draco tried to beg again.

He felt Harry's hands traveled lower. teasing his lower abdomen, near his cock and not touching it and Draco whined. Harry is driving him crazy and hungry. He want his cock, his daddy's cock.

"It doesn't seem like it when you kissed the boy" Harry whispered, voice dangerous and laced with warning. And it told Draco that he should think of what he's going to say next, careful of what's going to come out his mouth so opted with the safe one.

"Daddy. Need you already. P-please"

"Want do you want?" Harry asked and Draco whimpered, "You. I want you daddy, please"

He tugged on the tie.

Harry growled and vanished his blindfold and he was assaulted with the light. He immediately seek Harry's eyes to his left and when he saw it, he moaned whorish.

His eyes are so hot and it's stirring Draco's desperation more.

Harry clenched his jaw and an easy waved of his hand, his clothes vanished. Draco drooled on sight and Harry shoved his legs apart even more and without warning, entered him and Draco's eyes rolled back with delight.

"Daddy!"

Litany of smacking noises filled the room as Harry thrusted in and out, his pace unyielding that drove Draco a cacophony of his feelings and emotions. Calling out to his Daddy as he received and received.

"Whose are you?" Harry asked, his cock sliding in and out perfectly as it hit his prostate and pushing Draco's moans into loud ones. His eyes rolling and lip biting.

"Y-you. You, daddy" he answered, "Daddy! Oh! P-please faster! harder, daddy!"

Harry growled at Draco's desperate attempt to get him going to his fullest.

He slammed his hips hard, so hard his balls slapped the rim of Draco's ass and it must've been ethereal because Draco cried out.

Harry clenched his jaw. The feelings are unwordly. His baby is beautiful. He's beautiful.

He growled and gripped his neck, enough to restrict but not forbid him some air, his legs spread apart so tight, tears streaming down his face as he got and got and got.

Harry made him look at him and when he did, he bent down and kissed him roughly with teeth and tongue, he can feel Draco's dripping cock rubbing his abdomen and sending an increase of frictions throughout his body. 

Draco responded messily as he tried to numbled Harry's name. "Dadd-mmm. D-daddy."

Harry growled and pulled away inches apart and looked at him straight in the eyes, his hand moved from his neck to in between his jaw and neck and gripped it tight. Fuck. The expression in Draco's face is too erotic that nearly sent Harry into orgasmic zenith. 

He held himseld up with his other hand, "Whose are you, baby boy?" he asked again and he glared at him sweetly.

Draco bit his lips and parted them immediately, his chest rising frantically as the sensations hit him full force.

This is the kind of pace Draco seeks. This is the kind that he loves. Soo fucking hard and so fucking ruthless and a lot more soulless.

His cock stretching his ass in the best ways possible, hitting and exploring his insides and sending tingles and thrilling jolts of pleasure to his cock, untouched.

"Y-yours, daddy. Yours" he answered, he felt tears prickling at the side of his eyes. Fuck, fuck. He wanna cum. He wanna cum badly.

"D-daddy, daddy! O-oh!" Harry smirked at him. Oh, he knews him and with a dark intention, "Don't cum, baby boy. Hold it for daddy"

No, no, no. He cannot. He wanna cum already. He wanna cum.

"P-please, daddy. Can't. P-please...Mmm p-please. can't hold it"

"You can" Harry said with an obvious warning and he glowered at him, his eyes sending warnings but it wasn't scary. His Harry, his daddy is so fucking hot.

"Do you wanna be a good boy for daddy?" Harry asked and Draco nodded immediately.

Harry grinned, pulled his hips away and his cock leaving the loving tightness of Draco's opening and he whined. Harry chuckled and slammed back it, so hard he moved upwards and Draco but all screamed. That cock, fuck. Harry's cock is brilliant.

He nearly cummed and disobeyed Daddy, he bit his lips and tried to control his cock. It's painful but he'll do it. Do it for daddy, to be his good boy. His good baby boy.

Suffer because he knew he already made Harry suffer.

"D-daddy. Daddy, w-want to—need to..." he trailed off as Harry gripped his jaw tighter and slid a thumb inside his mouth.

"Love it when Daddy love you like this? Fuck you so hard you cannot even beg nicely?" Draco nodded, fuck fuck fuck. His sanity is going places. 

"Suck it nice, will you darling? Taste me and remember who you belong to" his voice turned possessive and Draco nodded and twirled his tongue around Harry's thumb, suctioned it, and bit it seductively and Harry moaned. He moaned and cussed like how Draco is cussing inside his totally fucked mind.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful baby. Pretty for daddy. so hot" Harry growled and Draco moaned.

Harry removed his tongue and with a wave of wandless and wordless magic, his wrists were released but he wasn't able to react and process that fact when Harry immediately lifted him off of the bed and walked towards the window.

Draco didn't know how his daddy managed it but he turned him around and he was facing the window, facing the Hogwarts backyard where students can loiter and see this sexy display of horny flesh.

He rolled his eyes, mouth open. He rested his palms on the glass and his cock rubbing at it.

Harry gripped his hips tight and resumed his merciless fucking and Draco moaned aloud. Not minding anyone could walk and see them from outside, the idea of being caught intensifying and turning him on even more as each second made it harder to control his orgasm.

"Daddy! Oh, oh, ah, daddy! Need to come. Please, need to c-come" he begged again but Harry ignored him, one of his hands went back to his thoat and gripped him but not to choke him out of air but to feel how he was gulping back and forth and his mouth agape. 

Harry can see his baby boy's reflection and it was a fucking sight to fucking behold. It was so fucking sexy and so fucking dirty. His baby boy who is a slut just for him. Only for him, always for him. Fuck. It nearly snatched the control he has in his thrusts but managed to grasp it back.

"Look outside baby boy. Look outside and see if anyone finds us and realize you're a slut for me" Harry whispered and Draco moaned wantonly and Harry felt his throat vibrated through his palm. He leaned in and bit Draco's shoulder and he screamed.

"Daddy! Please! Please! Need to come!", he was sobbing, begging to the fullest but Harry didn't let him. He's not yet done. Oh, not very much done.

He raised his head and leaned in to Draco's ear, "Hold it baby boy or I will not touch you all week" he warned and Draco let out the biggest whine and another sob.

He breathed heavily and looked down. He tried to process of anyone is looking at them and doesn't really care because his daddy is driving in so wild that if he wasn't holding, he knew he'll be toppling down to the ground.

His cock so painful, so fucking painful, his balls so tensed, he felt it trying to hold itself back from exploding. Draco's left hand went to grip Harry's hand that's wrapped around his neck and tried to get some strength there to control the need to release. 

His prostate is overly sensitive and throbbing just as much he is feeling Harry throb inside him, his huge cock so good. So fucking good.

"Fuck, sweetheart" Harry moaned and Draco moaned back in response.

"You're so fucking hot, baby boy. So fucking hot for daddy" Draco tried to nod and gripped Daddy's wrist tighter.

He felt so full, so stuffed, and flying. His mind into this little space he loves as he felt himself float. Shit. It was so fucking good. Better than last time, better than any time.

His body so pliant against Harry's strong one. His cock already making a pool at the floor, sliding from the glass from its slit. 

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head to Harry's shoulder, "Daddy." he moaned softly, his body already so submissive and his whole went into utter and absolute submission for his daddy, his dominance is powerful and majestic. His daddy is majestic and his cock is majestic.

Harry growled and released his neck and Draco cannot buffer anymore when Harry turned him around again and lifted himself off of his feet and wrapped it around his waist. Draco encircled his arms around the back of daddy's neck unconsciously as he felt his back touched the cold window glass behind him.

Harry looked at Draco. He looks completely debauched. Ravished just as much he desired. Good, good. Only Harry can make him like this. Only Harry can drive him like this.

But he isn't allowed to come yet and Harry's not having it good either. His cum is threatening to fill Draco's tight heat but he was holding himself back. He wanna mark it in Draco's mind and soul that Harry is the only one who can make him cum because Draco is his only reason he comes.

He loved the sigh and whines that left Draco's lips. He tried to flutter his eyes open but he cannot. Harry breathe deeply and growled, he moaned out his baby boy's name.

"Baby boy, fuck"

"Daddy" he called back and Harry felt Draco's precum around his abdomen, sliding down to their joint flesh, lubricating it and he groaned at the feeling it gave him.

He continued his rhythmic thrusts, continued to assault Draco's prostate with the head of his cock as it assaulted him back. It was all too good. Too fucking good.

"Daddy, d-daddy, please p-please. Need to cum, d-daddy"

"You're mine, aren't you?" harry responded to his plea and Draco nodded, "Yours. Yours always, daddy. D-daddy" Draco answered truthfully and whined.

Harry let out the most satisfying groan ever and carried Draco back to bed where he threw him, manhandled him easily as he looked too exhausted to even move a limb.

He was so pliant and waited Harry to position him. His daddy turned his body and he held himself using his shoulders, his head turned to the side and his ass raised high to level Harry's crotch as he positioned behind him.

Draco whimpered when Harry pulled him by his hair and re-entered and he sobbed, his tears rolling and his cock so fucking hard. He had leaked more than enough, more than what is normally possible as he felt his balls numb a little. He's been holding his cum so long, so bad, so good for his daddy.

Harry's stone hard cock slid in, easily finding and nudging his abused nerves and he closed his eyes, feeling his ass being railed to total destruction and the tight grip on his hair heightening all things he can still process.

Harry moaned his name again and finally, finally complimented him, "Good boy"

"Daddy" he called softly, his voice cloudy and dreamy as his mind floated and floated.

"You're such a good boy for daddy. Good boy, baby. So fucking good" Harry growled sinisterly and Draco tried to nod.

Harry pulled his head using his hair even more and Draco's head is thrown back as he felt drool fell over the side of his lips. 

He was utterly corrupted with Harry's cock and subverted just as how he likes it. "P-please" he whispered, his voice slightly hoarse, finding no voice to scream anymore.

"No"

He cried out. fuck. All of him are gonna explode. Fuck, he's already good. Already so good for daddy and why can't he come?

He sobbed in frustration but still chose to be a good boy and waited for Harry's permission. He didn't know daddy hold this much strength, much control, and much domination. He reigned his own urges but bared his claims and fucking hell, it was so fucking hot.

When Harry's other hand freed his waist, Draco gasped loudly when without any warning, Harry spanked him without breaking the pace he has. Fuck.

_Daddy, do it again. Please._

"Good boy, baby. So pliant and such a slut for Daddy" Harry said and landed more smacks and it was so officially hard to control his come but still somehow, he particularly doesn't know how, managed it.

He moaned and moaned and called out to his daddy while his own hands gripped the sheets loosely. Just a kiss in the cheek drove Harry like this. Drove his daddy like this and he's loving every second.

"Daddy" he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Come, baby. Come for daddy"

Draco but all cried aloud and finally, finally, released all of what he's saved and his cock throbbed gratefully as he shoot his load in the bed, staining Harry's sheets as he shoot what it seemed was a lot of cum.

He whimpered, "Daddy. D-daddy. I'm yours daddy. Y-yours daddy" he said and Harry hummed, pleased at his statement and moaned back.

"Mine, baby boy. Mine" and he came inside him. Draco felt so full even more, he felt Harry's come drip to his thighs and it was so fucking hot. So hot. So good. Daddy is always good. So good to him.

He doesn't know what happened next because it seemed that he feel asleep because when he opened his eyes, he was being hugged by Harry tighly around the waist. He felt a delicious stinging on his ass that he loved, loves, and will always love.

He stared at his daddy sleeping peacefully, so serene, no marks or any indication what they had done. 

Draco bit his lips and thought as he smirked devilishly, _I wonder what I can do next?_


End file.
